Tell of a Tale
by breXanime
Summary: Every one hundred years a sacrifice is made to the king of beasts. The sacrifices that were offered to the king are maidens, but this time a young man is the chosen sacrifice. He must leave behind the only family he has left. And when he meets the King himself instead of death Zero is asked to tell him a story each night before he goes to bed. Gift fic. Full Summary inside.


**Hello my love doves! Sadly this is not an update for Its Your Turn To Be Happy (IYTTBH)! But a new story for Vampire Knight! This is a gift fic for my dear lovely Master of Turnips! I promised her this and I finally have the first chapter! But know that IYTTBH is still being worked on! I refuse to give up on it! Now this type of writing is very new to me. I am not a writer but a drawer, I draw more beautifully than I write; describing things like buildings and such is a challenge! Anyway, I hope you Enjoy Turnip-chan, and you guys enjoy this as well!'**

**Full Summary: Every one hundred years a sacrifice is made to the king of beast. The sacrifices that were offered to the king are maidens, but this time a young man is the chosen sacrifice. He must leave behind the only family he has left. And when he meets the King himself instead of death Zero is asked to tell him a story each night before he goes to bed. Starting a friendship and something more. KxZ Yaoi! Adventure, Romance, Kind of similar to the story Tales of a 1001 Nights**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Vampire Knight, if I did Yuuki would never have existed. Plain and simple. I despise weak female characters, who cry and get jealous for no reason. Just ridiculous… I want a female character like Major from Ghost in the shell, Sango from inuyasha, Hinata from Naruto! Just a character who can kick butt and not cry all the freaking time!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of this fic and any oc's that are put into it. And the computer it was written on.**

**Notes:**

Flash backs**- Flash backs (will be in bold letters)**

Thoughts**- **_'Thinking'_

Speaking_- "Speaking"_

**Enjoy my love doves!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shunned, Separated, Offered**

* * *

_**Without feelings of respect, what is there to distinguish men from beasts?**_

_**-**__**Confucius**_

* * *

_Usually fairy tales start off with once upon a times in happy little villages or mystical forests, or focus on the main character who is the savoir of all, loved by all despite their oddities. Who have help from complete strangers because of their fair appearance and kind heart. Characters who are treated badly in the beginning and face many hardships before getting their happily ever after. Having a wonderful laugh with their kind prince charming. That is just simply…_

_Laughable._

_Though, some of that is true regarding this story yet with some…slight differences._

_Our character will not be loved by every single person that gazes their way and gives a cheery greeting. Oh no. There will be no happy little village where the people have no care in the world and adore our main character. Or where the character is chased away from home because of the wicked step-mother, or even because a family member is being held in a dungeon and must be rescued._

_No._

_Our character shall be treated quite differently and act differently toward others. Why?_

_Because of their appearance of course! Their appearance is all that people will see and care about despite the good in their heart._

_Now as every fairy tale begins…_

_Once upon of time…_

* * *

_This can't be happening._

Yelling was heard all around.

_This can't be happening!_

Panicking eyes searched the surrounding crowd for them._ Where? Where are they?!_

"Big brother!" Two voices he longed to hear called from the side.

"Ichiru! Maria!" He called back and he was finally able to spot his sibling who ran past people who tried to hold them back from reaching him. Ichiru and Maria were twins, paternal that is, and both only twelve years of age. Ichiru was like a miniature version of him, silver short hair choppy hair that fell above his shoulders, snow pale skin. His sister has grayish-purple hair and eyes. Her hair was long and straight, with a full dolly fringe at eyebrow length and a small bun adorning at the side of her head. She was the youngest of the three, and sickly. Also she was blind. While he was the oldest, twenty three to be exact, and provided for them.

His siblings slide to a stop in front of him, collapsing on their knees to hug him. He relished in their comfort and tried to return it as best he could but with his hands chained behind his back, all he could do was push himself closer to them and kissing their heads.

"Zero are you okay? Are you hurt?" His sister asked, gently touching his face, checking for bumps or scratches.

"I'm fine but you shouldn't even be out of bed Maria." Zero said. "It's not safe here you two. You need to-"

"We aren't leaving without you!" Ichiru yelled moving behind him and began stealthily picking the lock. "We only have each other. I refuse to lose any of you because of some stupid tradition!" He freed Zero's hands and the man immediately brought both children into his embrace, much to the outburst of the people.

"Watch your tongue boy!" Yelled a villager who took was coming toward them but stopped at Zero's glare.

"Come another step toward my family," his voice was menacing. "And I will kill you with these very chains that bind me!" He glared at everyone who quiet down. "That goes for everyone!" he glared daggers one more time before he gazed down at his little brother and sister.

"I want you both to listen to me," Ichiru and Maria nodded and he talked lowly so only they could here. "After I am gone…I want you both to leave this hell hole," he stopped them from protesting. "Now I want you to take care of yourselves and each other." He wouldn't cry, he needed to be strong right now. "So when I am gone, I want both of you to return to the cottage, in the cave behind the house is a carriage with a bed in and supplies for travel-"

Maria gasped. Her dull eyes widen and full of tears. "Oh Zero no…please no…"

Zero ran fingers through her beautiful hair. "Lily is already use to traveling so she'll take you far-"

Ichiru shook his head in denial. "Stop talking like this Zero…You aren't going anywhere. S-So stop it."

As much as Zero wanted to he could not stop.

The truth was horribly unavoidable.

Held them tighter in his shaking arms. When did he started shaking? "Be sure to tend to her and treat her well. Also I've been saving some money. You'll see a bag of coins under the brick in the fireplace make sure to grab that and take it with you." The twins were crying in his chest as he pet their heads. "And make sure to pack all your clothes and blankets, and the plates and cups." Tears were beginning to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "I just want you to get as far away from this hell hole…Understand Ichiru. Maria."

Though they were torn they gave a sobbing yes.

Zero smiled and kissed the top of their heads. "Good."

Suddenly all went dead silent and the flames on torches became pitch black but still casted light in an ominous grey black. Zero looked up at the sky toward the mountain, seeing a carriage approaching.

'_It's time.'_ He thought mournfully as he watch the carriage land a few feet away in front of him.

The carriage was black and gold with vine designs on the doors, the golden wheels shined in the black light. He shivered mentally at the two beasts that pulled the carriage. Some type of horse and bat hybrid, or a demonic type horse with giant bat, or gargoyle, wings. Their eyes were a frightening sheen of gray while the pupils were silted ice blue. And were those rows of sharp fangs?!

He moved his siblings behind him when the doors to the carriage opened.

A beautiful woman stepped out and gazed coldly at everyone. "I've come for the offered." Her voice sent chills down the spine. As if your death is more than sealed.

Her appearance surprised them though.

The woman was of average height and has a pale complexion, her hair a silver to pale violet in color and matching her eyes. Her bangs stop just above her eyebrows and short in length. Zero thought he was looking at an older version of Maria. The woman wore a shimmering navy dress with plunging cowl neckline embroidered and jeweled collar and belt drape, arm drapes and jeweled circlet. Moon silver sheer pantaloons with sequin waistband and slippers. Attached on both hips were twin sabers.

One of the villagers spoke, eager to get rid of Zero. "He stands before you my lady." He pointed to Zero. "The cursed-"

"Be silent cur." She spat and focused on Zero. "Are you the offered?" She asked with no venom.

Zero stepped forward. "I am."

"Then you know of your fate?"

Zero blinked. Honestly he did not know of his fate. He never listened to the rumors of what happens to sacrifices. He always wondered if they were really killed off for eternal youth, or maybe just spirited away to another place. A better place than his he thought.

"No, I don't. All I know is that you are here to take me to where ever that leads to my fate." He replied honestly.

Everyone remained quiet as the woman addressed the silverette.

"I see." The woman replied and stepped to the side motioning to the carriage. "Please enter."

This was it.

This would be goodbye forever.

Zero hugged his brother and sister tightly, he gazed at the woman silently asking he could bring them along, only for her to give a negative.

He sighed and hugged his sibling tight before kissing their cheeks. "Remember what I said. Go north until you reach the city. The people are better there than here." He let them go and stood. "I love you both. I'll always love you." He gave them one of his rare smiles before walking to the carriage before stepping in the vehicle he turned and gave his famous death glare to the villagers. No words were needed to convey all the hate he had for them. Then with a heavy heart he stepped inside the carriage the woman doing the same. She knocked on the wall twice and the carriage began moving.

Zero turned and looked out the window.

He wish he hadn't.

He saw how Maria and Ichiru were being held back by the villagers but they broke free and began chasing after the carriage calling his name.

"Zero! Zero!" They yelled running as fast as they could. "Zero! Don't go! Please!"

The carriage began lifting off the ground.

"Please! Don't take Zero! Let us take his place!" Ichiru shouted

"We'll take his place!" Maria shouted in support.

The woman remained impassive with eyes closed.

Zero gasped at their words, he was so bless to have them. He would never trade places with them, he'll go through anything if it meant it would keep his family safe. He saw that they were out of the town but his siblings where still chasing after him.

He gave a sad smile, eyes holding unshed tears as he waved at them, even though only one of the two could see. He refused to say goodbye. "I love you both!"

"No! NO!" Maria reached out but felt only air slip between her fingers, she lost her footing and tripped, falling in the dirt but Ichiru kept running.

The carriage went higher and higher.

He jumped and tried to grab on to the bar but his fingers barely grazed it. "ZEROOOOO!" As he fell to the ground he saw the heartbroken smile that Zero gave before the carriage disappeared into the clouds past the mountains it came from.

Ichiru sat up, the pain shooting through his back ignored, and gazed at the mountains in complete shock and denial.

This was just a bad dream right? A nightmare?

This isn't really happening…

This shouldn't be happening.

But it did…

He was gone.

Gone forever.

They were alone…

They were alone again.

He stood to his feet and made his way to Maria, who was calling for Zero, while walking unsteadily. Ichiru rushed to her side before she fell again and slowly sat them on the ground.

"Maria…" blind eyes looked up at him. "Zero is gone Maria." His voiced cracked. "H-He's gone." He held his sister as she mourned.

"No! No! No! No! No!" She cried. "ZERO!" She cried into Ichiru's chest. Ichiru gritted his teeth as his tears fell.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. What, or who he saw made his blood boil.

"What do you bloody bastards want?" He hissed at the villagers. "Did you come to laugh at what we lost?" He scowled at them all. "Or did you come to off the last of the cursed siblings? What? You aren't satisfied with sending our brother to his death?!" Maria only held tighter to Ichiru when he stood. "Didn't you get what you wanted?!" He yelled.

"You don't understand!" Yelled one village woman.

"We had to do what we did in order to survive!"

"The gods needed to be appeased!"

"You are only children, you wouldn't understand-"

"SHUTUP!" Maria screamed. "SHUTUP! SHUTUP!" Angry blind eyes regarded the villagers. "You're the ones who don't understand! You're not the ones who lost a family member! You're the reason our brother is gone! And now…And now you feel guilty! Where was your guilt when you came and dragged him from our home and beat him? Where was your guilt with how the way you treated him?! And now you come trying to give pity and understanding when the deed is done." Everyone looked down in remorse and shame.

Her tears continued to fall as she collapsed to her knees. "How insulting and disgusting. The worst of the worst. Showing compassion when the one you hate is gone forever…" Her voice was shaking and labored yet remained strong. "All because of the way we looked…You branded us as demons, witches, and evil spirits…all because of our appearance. People you know nothing about you treat like criminals and outcasts…All you do is come up with excuses for your actions. I'm tired of it." She reached out her hand. "Ichiru."

"I'm here Maria." He picked her up bridal style. "We have nothing more to say to you heartless swains. Just leave us alone! And if any of you come near our home I'll kill you." He said lowly and began walking as the crowd parted. "All of you are nothing but superstitious close minded cowards, who will go past lengths to get rid of anyone who is different from you." As Ichiru walked away, he held his head high and forward. He would not give these fools the satisfaction to see him down. Maria was the same, even with tears falling from her eyes she held her head up.

The people remained silent and watched as the two retreated to their home. Once out of sight the villagers made their way to their own homes, and going to bed. Though with the guilt eating away at them; it would be a sleepless night for all.

* * *

Zero sat in the carriage quietly, his expression void of any emotion. Dull eyes stared at nothing. It finally set in that he'd never see Ichiru and Maria again.

No longer would he see his family and home again. No one would greet him when he came home from his job at the blacksmith's. No more chasing Ichiru and forcing him to take a bath, or get Maria to eat her vegetables, and playing with them. No more meals, where he cook and everyone would talk of their day. He'd never be able to tell them stories anymore. Every night they would huddled up on the bed they shared. Zero in the middle with Ichiru on his right and Maria on his left. Then Zero tell a story filled with adventure and action until his brother and sister were sound asleep curled in his sides. No more of that now. No more taking care of his family.

Next that came to his mind was their wellbeing.

Are they back home or still on the ground outside the village? Did the villagers harm them? Are they safe?

So many thoughts ran through his head so to calm himself he reached inside his shirt. He pulled out a necklace, attached to it were an owl and masquerade mask charms with a small white rose charm in the middle. Gifts from his deceased parents to symbolize the twins. This necklace was all he had of his precious siblings.

Zero sat back and sighed. _'How did it come to this?'_ he asked himself before closing his eyes and going to his memories of his life to find the answer.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

**When he and his family arrived to the close-minded village, Zero was only a thirteen while Ichiru and Maria were only babes of two years, and his parents still alive.**

**They tried to get a house in the village but was denied because of their 'unique features'. Zero never remembered seeing his mother so angry, the words that came out of her mouth could make the worst of pirates and bandits blush! His mother was a strong woman, even though she was sick, she would never let it stop her from doing the things she wanted. Whether it be for herself or her family. Also she was clever and beyond intelligent, studying the life around and taking notes. While teaching him and the twins to respect the earth and creatures. The woman was brilliant and just beautiful on the inside and out, always smiling and laughing.**

**His father was a wonderful man. Honorable, kind, brave, strong, and honest; the qualities that showed every day, despite the way he was treated by the villagers. His father taught him and his siblings how to fight, starting off with sticks before moving to actual swords. It took him a million talks to convince his wife that it would be safe before she yielded and allowed him to teach his children combat. **

**So they built a cottage outside the village in the forest, his parents saying how they won't be bothered by close minded idiots. The space was large and they had a front yard that was big enough to run around and play. The house was built in front of a cave that had a ground-well of clean water that they could use. They could store supplies and such in it. **

**This place is where their new lives began.**

**Though happiness doesn't last forever and can be made hard to gain.**

**As a child and growing Zero was ridiculed for his features, often called a demon spawn or devil. The other children around his age made fun of him, never wanting him to play with them. Some would even try to beat him up and pick fights with him. At one point it did bother him but words from his parents helped him get past the hateful and hurtful words.**

"**My dear love, never be ashamed of how you look, be proud of it. Hold your head high and pay those fools no mind! You beautiful the way you are my sweet Zero!" His mother said to him. **

"**Never let their words poison your mind. Remember words only have power if you give it to them." His father told him and then ruffled his hair.**

**Those words of wisdom remained with him and gave him strength.**

**Yet, as the years passed so did lives.**

**Around his teen years, when he was sixteen and Ichiru and Maria were five years old, their mother's illness was taking its toll on her. She didn't eat as much as she use too, her skin was a ghostly pale, and her eyes dull from blindness. She was on permanent bed rest yet she still smiled and laughed. Medicine didn't do much for the woman besides ease pain for a short amount of time. The doctors were no real help either, saying her illness was unknown or incurable. He'd never seen his father so sad and distraught, knowing in few days his lover and wife will leave this world. So they all spent as much time with her wanting her to be comfortable and happy before she was gone.**

**Three days later she passed in her sleep yet a smile remained on her face, a sign that she went peacefully with no pain.**

**It was hard for them all especially his father. **

**He remembered how he and his siblings watched as he buried her by her favorite cherry blossom tree and said a pray. The three of them then went to his side and said their own prays and supported him. It was hard to overcome the grief but he continued on remaining the loving man he was.**

**Though it seemed tragedy decided to strike the family again.**

**A year later Maria becomes sickly and it turns out to be the same illness as their mother but not at its worst. So they began growing medical herbs that helped with certain ailments.**

**Then in the same year 6 months later, they lose their dear father.**

**In the dead of night bandits somehow found their little home, and tried to take Lily, their horse. Their father awoke to the noise and grabbed his sword, telling Zero to remain with Ichiru and Maria. He was reluctant though obeyed his father, and grabbed his own sword just in case. **

**He heard the commotions of battle begin and he ran to the window, gasping when his father killed two of the robbers, and only three remained. The man was wounded though still remained on his feet. He was a strong man but not as young as he was before. The three bandits decided to attack at the same time. His dad took out two, but missed the third. Zero ran out the house in a dead sprint shielding him from the attack. His father then killed the last. After they were all finished off his father suddenly collapsed holding his side. Zero quickly got him in the house and began looking at the wounds on his body. He noticed a slime green substance on a deep gash. **

**Poison!**

**He needed to get a doctor!**

**Before he could run out, the man stopped him telling him this poison was incurable. It was basilisk venom, a fatal poison that killed quickly. Zero never felt so lost in his life, first his mother and now his father. He began blaming himself, believing if he had helped this would have never happened.**

**Their father gathered his children in his embrace, giving final words of comfort and love before he passed. By dawn their father was gone, he was buried next to his wife and prayers were said.**

**Then it was only the three siblings.**

**Zero took his father's and mother's place.**

**He took care of Ichiru and Maria, giving the warmth, comfort, and love that their parents use too.**

**He took over his father's job and worked as a blacksmith, making materials or sometimes delivering materials to other villagers or towns. He barely made what could be called minimum wage but dealt with it. At least he made enough to put food on the table.**

**When he went into the village he kept to himself, only focused on work, and getting through the day. Making sure not to make anyone mad except that was hard to do since everyone was repulsed by him. Going so far as to dub him the 'Cursed one.' The idiots believed he and his siblings brought bad luck and misfortune because of their appearance.**

**Anyway, he went through his day as normally, making swords and hunting daggers, and getting yelled at for no reason by his boss. Then delivering items to the clients around the village. Once work was done he would make his way to get dinner, which would be bread. Next he'd make his way home ignoring the glares and whispers that were sent his way.**

**Once home he was greeted by his brother and sister both running up to him hugging his legs. Getting home was the best thing. Here there were no glares or whispers, just love.**

**He made dinner for his siblings and they all ate talking about their day. Zero laughed when Ichiru told him how Lily chased him believing his hair was hay. He laughed even harder when his little brother said how Maria only encourage the horse to chase him, to which said girl only smiled innocently.**

**When dinner was over and bathes were taken, Zero settled down in bed with his brother and sister cuddled next to him. He was about to tell them a story but the door being pounded on stopped him. He put on a simple vest shirt and pants, before waking to the door. He cracked it open only to see a mob from the village. They were holding torches and pitch forks. He told his siblings to stay in the house before he stepped outside addressing the crowd.**

"**What is going on here?!"**

**Instead of being answered he was jumped by some men and they proceeded to beat him before putting him in chains and dragging him back to the village. All the while yelling about sacrifices!**

**Zero didn't know what was going on but then remembered how every one hundred years a young man or woman is offered to the King of Beasts. The people who make sacrifices to him, are absolutely terrified of him. They know nothing about him but do as their ancestors did and give him sacrifices for good harvest and fortune.**

**Then it all settled in, they were ridding him because they saw him as bad luck and misfortune! He really hoped Ichiru and Maria stayed in the house because who knows what these people will do to them if they came-**

"**Big brother!"**

**Oh no!**

**They ran past people who tried to grab the two but they dodge, pushed and slapped hands away until they finally reached him, hugging him close to their bodies.**

**As much as he was happy Ichiru and Maria were okay, he really wish they stayed home. Though this gives him the chance to save them.**

**For the last couple of months he's been saving up enough money for his family, except now there was going to be a slight change.**

**He made the decision to tell them to leave this village…**

**Without him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~**

"We have arrived." The woman said breaking Zero from his trance and he noticed the carriage was no longer moving.

Dull eyed blinked in confusion. "Wha? Arrived?"

"Yes." She stepped out the wagon and motioned for Zero to do the same. When he did, Zero did a double take on what stood before him. No, around him!

A white pristine palace was before him, azure roofs shined in the moonlight like sapphires, statues of angels surrounded the building, and there was a grand fountain with a stork statue at the top with its wings spread in flight. A spring green lawn with many rose bushes that he noticed where white and blue. A white brick wall surrounded the palace from what he could tell.

'_Is this really the domain of the King of beasts?'_ He wondered as he took in his surroundings. The beast's castle stunned him, he is surprised that it is an elegant palace instead of something dark and foreboding surrounded by rain clouds and having gargoyle statues.

Then just as quick as the amazement came it went and was replaced with sadness more than dread. If the situation was different he would have loved to tell Ichiru and Maria about this. _'They would have loved it.'_

"Come along, my lord is waiting." Seiren broke him from his musing and began walking up the white marble steps. Zero quickly followed after her. The doors open by themselves and when they walked in the grand doors closed by themselves. The entrance hall was empty and the only light was the moonlight shining through the large windows lining the hall.

"What is going to happen to me?" he asked, he didn't even flinch when the woman acknowledged him with that cold stare before turning back and facing the front.

"That is for my lord to decide." She replied automatically. "I am only your escort."

"I see." He side quietly bowing his head.

The entire walk remained silent.

Each step more suffocating than the other.

Each step he took felt like the very life was leaving him.

Zero didn't want to question what the outcome will be for his life once he meets the lord of this place. So he just followed the woman silently until they reached their destination. While they walked he let his thoughts go to his siblings.

Did they get out of the village?

He kept wondering and didn't pay attention since he almost ran into the woman, who turned just in time and put a hand on his shoulder, breaking the silverette from his trance. She noticed how dull his eyes were and his voice was hoarse when he apologized, he seemed not to be focused on his surroundings.

The woman led Zero to a garden that had a maze and various flowers of different kinds blooming about. On the other side of the garden was a ground pond that stretched from one side to the other end of the garden, which created water fall leading to the valley below.

"Wait here. I will notify my lord of your arrival." She said and motioned to the stone bench under a cherry blossom tree. Once Zero nodded she disappeared leaving the man to his thoughts.

Instead of sitting on the bench Zero leaned against the tree, slowly sliding down to the ground. The tree looked exactly similar to the one his parents were buried by. Resting his arms on his knees he leaned his head back against the cool bark.

He couldn't breathe.

So many emotions ran through him that it was too much to hold in. There was a lump in his throat, but he refused to let them out.

'Not yet…" he chanted over and over in his mind. "Not yet…" he mumbled. Zero closed his eyes and did a breathing exercise until he felt his nerves calm down. Opening his eyes he pulled out his necklace and stared and the jewelry. "I wondered if you both are safe…" he said aloud then rested his head on his arms with a heavy sigh. "Why?... What is the point of this?" He said gravely.

_GRRRRR!_

Zero's head slowly lifted at the sound and turned toward the bushes. Narrow red glowing eyes stared back at him until a dark brown furry head appeared along with a body, it was a wolf, though it was the size of a tiger... and it was snarling at him.

Instead of moving he stayed right in his spot and…

Dropped his head back on his arms.

If the animal was going to eat him then it better do it now or just go find some other person to frighten; he had too much to think about right now and had no time for animals.

The wolf immediately ceased its snarling and instead let out a confused growl. The human only stared at it with void eyes and then put his head down. The man didn't run away. Was he not frighten?

Curious the wolf moved toward the silverette, sniffing him while circling him, not once getting batted away. The wolf liked his scent, he smelled of the earth.

The wolf was interested in Zero.

It moved closer to the man's hand sniffing before giving a shy lick to the hand. The wolf tensed at feeling a hand on its head but soon relaxed as fingers massaged his ear.

Zero gave a weak smile as the creature moved closer toward him and licked his cheek. He continue to pet the large wolf's head, the soft fur beneath his fingers calming his nerves. The wolf was practically lying in his lap.

Watching from the balcony were two figures. "He is the one you brought Seiren."

"Yes my lord." She bowed with her hand on her chest as she gazed at her master.

Her master was a beautiful man yet just as he was beautiful he was deadly. Dark brown hair fell past elven ears to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. A face that always remained calm and tranquil, yet scarlet-bronze eyes holding authority and power. Two black horns protruding out of the top of his head curling up, a black sleek tail curled around his feet, and two large leathery black beautiful wings that were folded behind his strong back. He wore a simple navy vest over a white long sleeved billowy shirt that were tucked into black form fitting pants, and knee high boots.

"Hmm," The man hummed in approval. "He is interesting, the boy didn't even flee from Aatu…I believe I will keep him for myself." Ruby chocolate eyes narrowed. "And he is from that village…Ah what was it called again? The name escapes me every time."

"Gaerphen my lord." Seiren helped. "The Village that makes the sacrifices every one hundred years."

"Ah yes, the superstitious one." The Lord gazed down at the silver haired fellow in interest. "Are you sure he is from there?" He didn't believe so, if he remembered correctly the people where very fearful, jumping at anything they consider to be a bad omen or odd. Yet, this youth didn't even cower from a creature who could easily end his life." He turned to his minder. "Tell me Seiren of his reaction of being the sacrifice and brought here."

The woman, Seiren, nodded and began her report. "My lord if I may first inform you of where he lived?" he nodded. "The young man never lived inside the village."

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Oh? Then where?"

"Outside of the village deep in the forest." She paused and was told to continue. "The residents of the village didn't take kindly to him. They were eager to be rid of him." Her tone slightly turned colder with disgust tinting it. "As you can see for yourself he was beaten and put in chains. Overall he was not treated very well and will not be missed-"

The king interrupted. "I see." His voice turned deadly. "Honestly I am sick of that place. I believe it's time to be rid of it and its tenants…That is a matter I will deal with later in time. Please continue."

"Yes my lord. As I stated he will not be missed by the villagers but by his family. Which brings me to his reaction." She paused a moment and spoke her tone somewhat soft and dismal. "He did not struggle or beg for his life…He held himself with dignity and respect, accepting what would become of him. Then when coming here he was quiet and withdrawn. When we arrived he was amazed with the beauty of the castle, only to realize where he was before he withdrew into himself again. There was no crying or trying to escape, only detached acceptance." She finished.

The king had an expression that was unreadable as he processed the information. He thought the young man was special, not only because he did not cower from Aatu the wolf but because he affected Seiren. It was rare for the woman to let emotion slip into her tone. Also she never talked fondly of anyone before. This peaked his interest in the young man more, feeling there was more to him than meets the eye.

"Thank you Seiren, I seem to have kept our guest waiting long enough." He turned away from the balcony and walked past Seiren. "Please stand by Seiren, I will have another assignment after I speak to the young man."

"Yes my lord." She bowed to his retreating back.

The king walked into a portal that let him out at the garden entrance before he walked to the silverette, who continued to absently pet Aatu.

"I see my pet has taken a liking to you." The lord spoke.

Both Zero and Aatu turned to the newcomer. Aatu reluctantly moved from Zero to his master's side receiving a pet to the head only to be sent away. Aatu looked back at the silver hair man and with a grumble slinked off into the garden. Zero stood and gave a light bow to the man, or beast before him.

Zero gazed dully at the being, not even surprised by the king's features. Though he had to admit to himself that the man was handsome. "You are the Lord? The king of beasts?"

The king nodded with a small frown. By his torn clothes he was of low birth and status, yet he was breathtaking. The young man's voice was terribly detached and his eyes held no life in them. Seiren was right that he withdrew into himself, the silverette didn't even react to his horns or wings and such, only took it in with indifference.

It was as if he was staring a porcelain doll.

"I am he. My name is Kaname Kuran, King of Beasts." He then moved closer to the other circling him as he assessed him. "Tell me your name." he demanded softly.

"…Zero… Zero Kiryu."

"Zero do you know why you are here?"

"I was offered as a sacrifice." He stated in that void tone.

"Yes, but do you know what will happen to you?"

"No."

Kaname was having a hard time to get some type of expression so he stopped in front of Zero. "I see. Well I will begin to say your life will not be taken." Zero looked up at him with the same expression but he at least knew he had the young man's attention. "You shall live out your days here…" His eyes turned back to the ground much to Kaname's aggravation. "You should really listen to your master Zero." Held back a smirk when vacant eyes glared at him.

At least he received some type of emotion from the boy.

"I will go over the rules of your stay here and what is expected of you. You are free to go anywhere you like in the castle, you are not my prisoner. Though know you will not be returned home."

Zero snapped his head up. "If I'm not your prisoner then what am I?" He felt a shiver go down his spine at the dark smirk that appeared on the brunette's face.

"You are my mate." He specified shocking the silver head.

"Y-You can't be serious?" Zero gasped out. "I'm a man, a male. Also I don't even know you, or you me!"

"I am and I don't care. You are quite enchanting despite your low birth. You are like a diamond in the ruff. Though covered in grime but still shine beautifully through the dirt. Over time you will warm up to me and I you." He moved closer to Zero, who was seething with rage. "Now back to what I was saying about the rules. As I stated you will be able to roam where you please on the castle grounds, though there will be places you will not be able to enter. Now as your duty as my mate-"

"Wait. What about my brother and sister? If I'm not going to die or be taken elsewhere. Can they at least know I am alive?"

Kaname blinked remembering Seiren saying he had family. "You needn't concern yourself with them any longer. They are burdens you will never see again." He said uninterested. "Your life is here now with me. You will do well to remember that-" he never finished the sentence due to the punch to his face. It made Kaname stumble back a few feet. He brought a hand to his cheek as he looked at the assailant with wide unbelieving eyes.

Zero glared death at the other as he lowered his fist to his sides. He was seeing red. How dare this man try to control his life! And then insult his upbringing and family. The brunette thought just because he had the looks and status he would lay on his back and spread his legs? Hell no! Zero was no harlot! And it made him disappointed that Kaname thought so. All Kaname saw was something pretty, a toy that he thought he could have. He didn't see Zero as the person he was, not showing any compassion when all he asked was to let his family know he was still alive. This Kaname had no light or kindness in his heart.

'_He is like everyone else.'_ Zero thought with disgust.

"I refuse to be used as some sex object, I am not your mate, and you are not my master! Nor do you have control over my actions and what I feel! I would rather be treated as a prisoner on death road than a mere plaything for your amusement and release of tension!" He put a hand to his chest. "I am person not your slave you arrogant bastard." He said scathingly before walking off away from Kaname. He had no idea where he was walking to but as long as it was away from the other he could care less where he ended up at.

Kaname watched in shock as Zero stormed inside the castle. He removed his hand from his bruised cheek that was already healing itself, on his hand was a spot of blood. The human made him not only bruise but bleed. A human made him bleed!

Kaname was beside himself and started laughing collapsing on the bench.

This was interesting. No one has ever put their hands on him before and much less speak out of line, but this Zero did. He punched him and told him off then stormed off. That was interesting to Kaname, he loved the young man's defiance and fire, and he was more drawn to him. Now more than ever determined to take him as his mate.

He wiped the blood from his lip. "Seiren."

"My lord." She appeared from the shadows kneeled awaiting his command.

"I would like you to keep an eye on our new house guest. Be sure to inform the others about him, also allow him to pick out any room he wishes to reside in as his quarters. I will be stepping out for a while and will not be back until tomorrow night. Notify Takuma he is in charge in my absence."

"Yes my lord." She nodded and her master was gone. The woman then proceeded to carry out her orders.

She told the household of Zero and their orders before searching for said silverette.

Finding Zero was somewhat a difficult challenge, she did not expect to see the silver head man in the library reading. Once she found him she began escorting him to wings of castle to see what room would fancy him, allowing him to look around. It didn't take that long to choose a room. Zero picked one that was relatively close to the library but was the only room in that entire wing. The room was elegant yet simple, it was a nice medium size, the walls were a light blue while the floor a dark blue low carpet with floral designs. A king size bed was located in the middle of room, a armoire was against the wall next to the washroom, and a vanity sat on the other side of the room. There was a large window to his left that over looked the gardens, past the gates to the town below. _'So the castle sits on a hill.'_ He noted looking past the town to the open fields.

"How beautiful." He whispered.

Seiren moved next to him. "This view interests you?"

"Yes, seeing things from afar and up high, has always fascinated me." He smile content. "You see a type of beauty from a distance and then begin to see more and more in different perspective." His smile fell. "I wish Ichiru and Maria could see this."

"I apologize for taking you away from your family." Seiren apologized. "I wish I did not. If you resent me I understand."

Zero shook his head. "I do not blame you. I just wish they knew I was alive, and I wish I knew what they are up to now." He moved away from the window giving the woman a sad smile. "What's done is done." He didn't want to talk anymore about it.

Seiren got the hint and told him if he need anything to pull the summons rope hanging by the fire place and he would be attended. She also showed him his clothes. She bid him a good night and left, closing the door softly. As she walked down the halls guilt was eating away at her. Usually it never bothered her but with Zero, it did.

Once by himself Zero began rearranging his room how he saw fit. The bed was moved by the window, the nightstand placed next to it, and the vanity sitting diagonally in front of the corner. After the arranging was done Zero nodded to himself in satisfaction.

He flopped on the bed staring up at the ceiling in silence. For some reason his vision was blurry, and his throat was tight. Why was it tight? Why did his chest hurt? He rubbed his eyes but the more he seemed to rub the worst the blur got so he stopped.

He stopped holding back.

Zero finally let his emotions out.

Zero was finally able to cry. He cried for his siblings and himself and the fact he'd never see them again. He cried out all his sorrow and anger well into the night until he passed out from exhaustion.

As he slept tears still continue to fall from closed lids.

* * *

**What do you think Turnip-chan? And you guys as well? I wanna know what you guys think of this story so please tell me in either the comments or PM me, I promise I don't bite!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: My internet goes tomorrow. I am moving, and I will be deprived of internet for a week or two but I still will be writing while out of commission, but only when I have spare time and not unpacking. *shudders* So glad this is the last move. So this is the last thing I will be posting until internet comes back. As I said before Your turn to Be happy is still in progress!  
**

**R&R**

**Till next time love doves! :)**


End file.
